


Day 5 - Size Difference

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gwaine Has a Thing For Percival's Largeness, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, don't we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Gwaine has had a thing for Percival's size from the very beginning and one day he just can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Day 5 - Size Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again Orianess for beta reading this for me!

The day Gwaine met Percival was tumultuous. Running alongside Arthur and Merlin through the woods, trying to keep their lives, Percival and Lancelot surprised them and saved their lives.

Later that day when things had finally calmed down, and they'd found refuge in the old dusty castle, Gwaine felt he should make a better acquaintance the two new warriors. Lancelot was still in conversation with Arthur, so Gwaine approach Percival first.

The man was sitting at the fireside, folded up to sit on a piece of broken furniture.

“Percival was it?” Gwaine asked as he approached, holding his hand out.

Percival wiped his hands on his shirt and stood. He towered over Gwaine, looking down at him from an almost unfathomable height.

Before he could speak, Gwaine interrupted. “You’re a big bugger aren’t you?”

Percival smiled wide and it was like the sunshine beaming down at him from on high. “No one’s ever mentioned it before,” he joked with a raised eyebrow.

Gwaine laughed and felt at ease with the man immediately. Percival reached out, his unclad arms tensing like tree trunks, and took Gwaine’s hand. His shake was firm and warm.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Pervical said.

Gwaine swallowed heavily, eyes tracing a line from Percival’s large hand clasping his own, to his gigantic arms to where his beautiful face rose several inches over Gwaine’s head. “Gwaine,” he said in his most charming voice.

“Good to meet you Gwaine,” Percival said softly, still shaking his hand.

“Do you mind if I share the fire with you?” Gwaine asked, reluctantly parting their hands.

Percival’s smile widened. “Wouldn’t mind some company.”

Gwaine sat beside him and the conversation flowed easily between them, as though they’d been friends for years.

After that they were inseparable. The best of friends. Wherever Gwaine and Percival went, shenanigans ensued.

No one could make Gwaine laugh the way Percival could. Gwaine had never felt joy in his life the way he did when he was with Percival. Even over the smallest joke or prank.

It became common knowledge that Gwaine and Percival went everywhere together. Rarely was Gwaine’s name used without Percival’s added after. Or vice versa.

Gwaine wasn’t stupid. He knew what it meant; the way his heart stirred at the thought of Percival; the joy he took in their friendship, and the quiet moments they shared together. He didn’t ignore the thoughts that stirred his loins when he lay awake at night and thought about Percival’s might, or the way he’d have to stoop to kiss Gwaine. These things were obvious to Gwaine despite never having been in love. 

And yet, Percival looked at him no differently than the day they’d met. He looked on Gwaine with the eyes of a comrade and friend. 

And so Gwaine stayed quiet and pined in secret. If he took home a tall man or two to bed him on occasion, there was no one around to comment on the similarity in stature to Percival.

The day that finally broke Gwaine was like any other. They sparred with Arthur, swords and might in the training field, and then headed to the pub for a drink and a meal. It had been a hot day, and the other knights had opted for the cool walls of the castle. So Gwaine and Percival went to town alone.

Cold meat and cheese and bread filled them up as they shared their companionship over mugs of ale. 

It seemed like any other day. Until they were approached by a man, large, but not so large as Percival. There were no men so large as Percival.

“I’m sorry to bother you good knights,” the man said, “but are you Sir Percival?”

Percival’s face turned a little red and he ducked to hide his smile. “I am,” he said when he looked back up.

“I heard you’re the strongest man in all of England,” the man said.

Gwaine smiled so wide his face ached. “Of course he is my good man,” he said. “Percival could uproot a tree with his bare hands if he so wished.”

Percival shot Gwaine a frustrated look, but was still smiling. “The stories of my deeds are greatly exaggerated,” Percival said. “As you can see I’m surrounded by idiots.”

The man looked as though he wasn’t sure if they were serious or not.

“Surely you can take a few jokes my friend,” Gwaine said personably, clapping the man on the shoulder. It was hard as stone, solid muscle.

The man nodded and smiled. “I am Bart the Smith, and I’ve come with a request.”

“You seem a good man Bart Smith, what can we do for you?” Gwaine asked.

“I’ve come to challenge Sir Percival to a show of strength,” Bart said. He stood tall as he said it, back straight, barrel chest puffed out.

Gwaine grinned. “Perhaps an arm wrestle?”

Percival frowned at him earnestly this time.

“That would suffice,” Bart agreed.

A few minutes later the table was cleared and Percival sat across from the smith. Gwaine stood between them, holding their massive clasped fists in his hand. He shot Percival a quick wink before he counted down and signalled the start of the contest, pulling his hand away.

Both of their forearms and biceps tightened the moment the contest started. Percival never wore shirt sleeves and it was both the joy and torment of Gwaine’s life to constantly be eye to eye with his large muscled arms. Now it made him gleeful and he felt excitement shoot through his body as Percival’s arm was tensed all the way from wrist to shoulder. He slowly pressed the other man’s hand down to the table. Gwaine knew his friend well enough to see that he was being kind in not ending the match too quickly and embarrassing poor Bart.

Gwaine’s eyes wandered only for a moment to the crowd around them, where he found the bar maid staring longingly at Percival’s arm. A jealousy surged in Gwaine that made him ashamed. Percival wasn’t his to claim.

Several townsfolk offered to buy Percival a drink afterward, but he accepted only an ale from the man he’d beaten. They laughed together for a while, Gwaine hanging at the edge of their camaraderie. Something about the way the bar maid continued to stare at Percival had spoiled his mood.

“I think I’ll be on my way, friends,” Gwaine said, putting a hand to Percival’s firm shoulder where he leaned at the bar. “It’s been a long day and I should get to bed.”

Percival tipped back the last of his ale. “I’ll walk with you,” he said eagerly before turning back to the challenger. “Well met Bart Smith. You were a tough match.”

The man smiled, his face colouring at the compliment, and from the ale.

“Sir Percival sir,” the maid simpered across the bar. “I could use some help before you go.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. He was sure she could use some help, probably something needed fixing in her room above the pub, or in an empty stall of the stables.

“My ladder’s broke and there’s a keg in the back I can’t quite reach,” she smiled and batted her eyes. And to think: Gwaine used to find her charming.

Percival smiled kindly and followed her into the back. He turned to Gwaine. “Don’t leave, I’m coming with.”

Gwaine smiled at his friend's obliviousness and naiveté, and followed to the door that lead to the store room. He leaned in the doorway and crossed his arms, waiting for the proposition to come so he could watch Percival’s face dawn with understanding, and then Gwaine would take his leave.

“It’s this one here,” the girl said, swaying her hips as she walked ahead.

There was indeed a keg high up on a shelf. It would be an easy reach for Percival.

Percival reached up and took hold of the liquor-filled wooden keg, his arms tensing as he took its weight. And it was a beautiful sight. Gwaine was glad he hadn’t left prematurely. Instead he was able to watch Percival stretched tall, arms tight with muscle as he pulled the keg from the shelf and brought it out to the bar. It was a feat no other man Gwaine had ever known could have completed so easily. He almost forgot to move from the doorway because of his awe and arousal at the sight.

Keg deposited on the counter, subtle advances ignored, Percival dragged Gwaine back out into the street for their walk back to the castle and their rooms, leaving a disappointed barmaid behind.

Percival threw an arm around his shoulders and leaned his substantial weight onto Gwaine. Their bodies were close, Percival’s heat radiating in the warm summer evening. The proximity made Gwaine thrum like a plucked lute chord.

“That’s it,” Gwaine said as they came to an alley. “I can’t take this anymore.” He pushed Percival toward the alley, and his friend went easily.

“What-” the word tumbled out of Percival’s mouth as he looked around the dirty alley, but no more words came out as Gwaine shoved him hard against the stone wall, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a hard kiss.

Percival’s mouth was slack against Gwaine’s. Surprise or disinterest he couldn’t tell. But he savoured the taste of the ale between their lips before he pulled back. He could probably feign drunkenness for the mistake, if he needed, to save their friendship.

“Gwaine, what…” Percival trailed off.

Gwaine looked up, but couldn’t read Percival’s face. His lips were slack and open, and his eyes were closed. Gwaine moved to step back, but Percival’s eyes shot open and he grabbed Gwaine’s waist tightly so he couldn’t move back.

And then Gwaine decided on honesty. What did he have to lose?

“You drive me mad,” Gwaine spat. “You’re my closest friend Percival, but there are times I just want you to push me against a wall and have your way with me.” He ran his hands up Percival’s arms for emphasis, squeezing at his biceps.

Suddenly Gwaine was turned and pressed back against the wall, Percival looming over him. “Like this?” He asked, gruff. There was an excitement in Percival’s face that Gwaine had never seen before; not when Percival saw someone he fancied, not when he was excited for battle. This was something new.

Gwaine’s hands were still wrapped around Percival’s arms, fingers digging in to stone-hard muscle.

Percival leaned down for another kiss, this one softer and less desperate. And this time Percival was the one kissing, his lips moving against Gwaine’s.

Gwaine keened with wanting, opening his mouth in invitation. Instead, Percival pulled their mouths apart and nuzzled at Gwaine’s cheek. “What do you want Gwaine?”

The sound of his name on Percival’s lips made Gwaine surge with need, and he pressed his cheek against Percival’s. Words never failed Gwaine. “Everything Percival,” he said gruffly. “I want to feel you all around me. I want you to press me down and hold me there and-”

A hollow wooden sound echoed down the alley. They both turned their heads to see a man stacking empty crates against the wall.

“Perhaps this is a conversation best had indoors,” Gwaine tried for jollity, but his voice was full of seriousness.

Percival looked down at him and smiled anyway. “You’re the one who couldn’t wait,” he said. “Wasn’t me who pushed you into the alley.”

Gwaine pulled Percival down again until their lips were close but not touching. “You drove me to it. I couldn’t take a second more.”

Percival slipped a knee between Gwaine’s legs and pressed it against him for only a second before he stepped away out of Gwaine’s arms..

Gwaine knocked his head lightly back against the wall. “I should have known you’d be a tease.”

Percival smiled and though he couldn’t ever lose the naive sweetness inherent in his spirit, a little mischief tagged along in that smile.

Percival took Gwaine’s hand and tugged him from the alley and back into the dark, empty street. He put his arm around Gwaine again, as though they were simply friends.

“My room or yours?” Gwaine asked, wrapping his arm around Percival’s waist.

“Mine,” Percival said. “My bed is bigger.”

Gwaine groaned quietly. “It would have to be I suppose.”

Percival smiled wide at him and upped their pace, their hips jostling together as they headed the castle.

Gwaine expected shyness or nervousness once Percival’s door closed behind them. But it was a flurry of hands and mouths and clothing being removed. Before he knew what was happening, Percival was all around him, big hands touching, mouth kissing at his lips, tongue pushing inside.

“Yes,” Gwaine managed before he was consumed by Percival.

Their hands fumbled between each other with the laces of their pants, and Gwaine broke the kiss to look down and coordinate his fingers that were faltering with lust and the little drink he’d had. Percival kept kissing at his neck and naked shoulder.

Gwaine growled and abandoned the laces and turned his mouth back to Percival’s. He took the man’s face in his hands and kissed him thoroughly, tasting everywhere inside his mouth.

Percival’s hands moved to Gwaine’s lower back, and then one slid up to tangle in his hair. He took a handful and tilted Gwaine’s head just so until the angle for their kiss was perfect.

They stumbled toward the bed and when their legs hit the edge they didn't move onto it immediately. They were too caught up in each other. Gwaine enjoyed Percival’s large hand tugging at his hair too much. He was so ready to give in completely to Percival’s control, to Percival’s hands and Percival’s beautiful wonderful body. He ran his hands over that body, feeling the scars and the muscle and the little soft spots. He loved the way Percival’s breath was heaving in his chest. His hands travelled lower slipping into the front of Percival’s half-untied pants. Percival’s skin was hot and hard under Gwaine’s fingertips and he closed his hand around when Percival bucked his hips into the grip.

“Wait,” Percival said the word into their kisses before he broke away. “Wait. Wait.”

There was no regret in his voice. Gwaine didn’t fear it was all coming to a halt, so he obeyed and pulled his hand back.

Percival was breathing hard, and bent to rest his head on Gwaine’s shoulder, hot breath tickling skin.

Gwaine raised his hand to rest at the back of Percival’s neck. A comforting gesture he hoped. “What is it?” He asked gently.

“We need to finish getting undressed,” Percival said. “I want to touch all of your skin.”

“Me too Percival. Me too,” he said, rubbing gently at Percival’s neck.

Percival stepped back and looked down at Gwaine’s naked chest, swallowing heavily. “Sit down,” he said, pointing toward the bed.

Gwaine smiled and did as he was told, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Percival moved closer and stood right in front on him looking entirely debauched. His chest was still heaving with excited breaths, his face and chest were flush, and his pants were loose enough that his hot, hard skin was visible just over the half-undone laces.

Gwaine took in a quick breath and licked his lips as Percival’s body came closer. And then Percival knelt in front of him, big round blue eyes looking up at him from below as he unlaced Gwaine’s boots and pulled them from his feet. There was such kindness in the gesture. He didn’t pull too hard to get the boots off, but gently worked them until they slipped free.

Gwaine put a hand into Percival’s short hair and rubbed gently.

Percival looked up with a shy smile before he pushed on Gwaine’s chest.

Gwaine took the hint and lay back on the bed, legs spread around Percival’s knees, feeling laid bare.

Percival reached up and finished untangling the laces of his pants before he tugged at the bottom and pulled them off altogether. The fabric rubbed amazingly against Gwaine on their way off, and he arched off the bed and groaned.

“God you’re beautiful,” Percival said.

Gwaine looked down his body to find Percival still kneeled between his legs, hands on his thighs.

Percival held his gaze when he leaned in and took Gwaine into his mouth. It was teasing and not enough, but it made Gwaine fist at the sheets. And it didn’t last long at all, Percival pulling off before he really got started.

He stood and moved to the chair in the corner where he sat and removed his own boots. Then he stood and let his own pants fall to pool around his feet before he stepped out.

The gentle slapping of his feet against the floor sent little thrills of pleasure through Gwaine’s body as he watched Percival’s glorious naked body move and shift with each step. He put a knee on the bottom corner of the bed. “Move to the middle,” he instructed. It wasn’t demanding, more of a request.

“Wait,” Gwaine said, pushing himself back to standing. “Come here.”

Percival smiled and obeyed.

They didn’t kiss. Gwaine simply wrapped his arms around Percival’s waist and tucked into his chest. Percival’s arms came around around his shoulders, holding him firmly.

They were both still aroused, the evidence pressed between them. But that wasn’t the point. There was something so wonderful about being wrapped up in Percival, being held by him.

“Alright,” Gwaine said finally, pulling back to flop his neck back and look up.

They kissed gently before the embrace came apart and Gwaine crawled onto the bed and lay down in the middle.

“You said you wanted to be surrounded by me,” Percival said, “in the alley.”

“I want to drown in you Percival,” Gwaine growled. “I want to be aching from breath because you’re holding me down so tightly. I want your arms wrapped around me and your body pressing me down and I want you so deep inside of me I’ll never feel the same.”

Percival closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes the bright blue was almost swallowed by black. He walked to the small cupboard beside the bed and retrieved a little bottle. He crawled onto the bed and pushed Gwaine’s legs apart. It wasn’t a harsh or violent push, it was the soft request of a lover, but there was strength behind it.

Gwaine spread his legs wide to accommodate Percival’s sizeable thighs between them. Percival knelt close, and dribbled oil from the bottle onto his fingers. It was a heady sight and Gwaine groaned before Percival even moved to touch him.

“Are you ok?” Percival asked. “Are you...” he faltered since they’d started. “Are you sure Gwaine?”

Gwaine opened his eyes and bared his love and lust through his eyes. He could feel the intensity of the look even though he wasn’t the focus. “I have thought about this so many times Percival,” he said. “I have never been more sure of anything.”

Percival leaned over and kissed him softly before setting their foreheads together.

Gwaine breathed deep and the air was hot and full of Percival. He could feel the man all around him and it was heady.

Without moving away, Percival’s fingers were teasing at Gwaine and he gasped in surprise.

“Is this what you wanted?” Percival asked, voice deep and rough with excitement. “Me over you?”

“You everywhere Percival,” Gwaine said. “But this is a good start.”

Percival laughed a little and brought their lips together again as he slid one finger inside. Just like the rest of him, Percival’s fingers were large and one finger was comparable to two of Gwaine’s. He gasped, breaking their lips apart.

“You’ll let me know if it’s too much?” Percival asked.

“Yes,” Gwaine answered breathlessly.

Percival moved gentle and slowly as he opened Gwaine up. His large fingers were skilled and caressed inside of Gwaine until he cried for more. It took time, but Gwaine restrained his impatience. Every part of Percival lived up to his stature, and Gwaine was more than happy that they were taking the time to really open him up. Gwaine had rushed through preparation with many other lovers, and felt the burn and stretch of average men. Percival was much larger than anyone he’d ever had, and he welcomed the extra time to relax and open. It had the added benefit Gwaine hadn’t foreseen, of the soft touches and kisses and lingering looks between them. His stomach fluttered with excitement, but nervousness too at the way Percival smiled at him and kissed him so softly.

Percival had three large fingers full seated and spreading him wide when his kisses turned more desperate, his tongue flicking around nervously inside Gwaine’s mouth. He twitched his fingers and jabbed perfectly at the spot inside Gwaine that made him see stars though they were inside. Gwaine moaned and threw his head back.

Percival moved to kiss down Gwaine’s throat, his lips grabbing at skin. “Do you think...” Percival panted. “Do you think that’s enough? Are you ready?”

Seeing and feeling Percival lose his composure made Gwaine’s body twitch with anticipation, tightening a little around Percival’s fingers, making him moan into Gwaine’s skin.

“Yes,” Gwaine said. He wanted to say more, but his clever silver tongue failed him at the way Percival was stroking pleasure from inside of him. He bucked against the feeling.

And then Percival’s fingers were retreating, and Gwaine could feel just how empty and open he was. How ready.

Percival poured oil over himself, hasty, spilling some on the sheets beneath them, and some on Gwaine’s thigh.

Gwaine laughed kindly. This big oaf was his now. Or had been his all along. He couldn’t be sure. “Come here,” he beckoned, reaching out for Percival’s arms and feeling chill for the lack of contact despite the warm summer night.

Percival fell over him, catching himself on his forearms. He reached down, and lined himself up. His face was full of raw emotion: nervousness, a little fear, excitement.

Before Percival could ask again, Gwaine smiled. “I’m ready Percival. Are you?”

Percival smiled and nodded, and then pushed his hips forward slowly.

Despite the lengthy preparation, Gwaine’s body still resisted. He breathed deep, willing Percival entry, and his body gave, letting Percival sink inside.

Percival’s arms moved closer, and then wrapped underneath Gwaine, pulling him close as Percival let out an animal noise that was all want and need.

Percival continued to push forward slowly and Gwaine wondered if that first long thrust would ever end. And hoped somehow that it never would.

Percival’s arms closed tighter around him, pressing the air from Gwaine’s lungs in the best possible way. He pressed his face into Percival’s neck and opened his mouth against the sweating skin. It was salty and perfect, as the taste and smell of Percival danced across his tongue. Gwaine’s arms found their way around Percival's back, holding on so they might never have to part.

Once Percival was full seated inside him, they were still just like that; Percival wrapped around Gwaine, holding him close; Gwaine tucked into him, relishing in the feel of being completely surrounded. 

The arousal built inside Gwaine like a fire slowly kindling hotter and hotter. Finally he felt as though he wouldn’t be able to take it any longer, and he slid his hands down from Percival’s back to take handfuls of his backside and pull him further inside.

Percival took the hint, and began his thrusts gently. He stayed deep inside and only slid out a little before returning. He turned his face into Gwaine’s temple and panted hurried whined breaths against him as his hips moved faster and pulled further out.

The pleasure of it was almost too much, and Gwaine felt as though he were falling from a great height. But with Percival wrapped around him he knew he was safe.

Gwaine’s sounds were easy and pleased with each pass of Percival inside of him, soft slick skin pressing invading him so gently. He’d thought it would have felt tighter, but it felt right somehow.

Percival gripped him tighter still and whined to him. “Come here. Closer. Please.” He sounded pained.

“I’m here,” Gwaine said, caressing Percival’s back. “I can’t get much closer...” he trailed off and hesitated, but gave into his instinct and added: “my love.”

Percival whined again and his thrusts slapped pleasantly hard against Gwaine’s body.

Suddenly Percival moved back, his weight lifting from Gwaine’s chest.

“No!” Gwaine cried out. “Where are you-” But before he could finish the thought he realized that Percival was sitting back onto his knees, but he was bringing Gwaine with him. He lifted Gwaine with ease, his large arms tensing as he pulled Gwaine into his lap, still inside him.

Gwaine’s cock twitched between them at the show of strength.

They stilled again. Gwaine was having a hard time figuring out where they came apart to be two separate people, they were so closely connected.

Their eyes met, and Percival’s were wild with a lingering hint of worry underneath. “Are you alright?” He asked.

Gwaine smiled. “You have no idea,” he growled before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Percival’s. Their mouths were at war, fighting back and forth with lips and tongue and teeth and harsh breaths. And while they fought, Percival began to thrust up into Gwaine. And he went deeper than he had before.

Gwaine broke their mouths apart to yell his pleasure into the air, baring his throat. Percival took advantage and kissed and licked and nibbled.

Gwaine wrapped his arms tightly around Percival’s neck and held on tightly, shouting his pleasure out as Percival made him feel as he’d never felt before.

Each thrust into his body spread sparks of pleasure through every part of him. The way Percival held him, tight and forceful, yet somehow reverent sent a thrill down his spine as he’d never known. Not fighting or loving. It was something new and wonderful and unexpected.

Gwaine reached between them, unable to hold back anymore as wave after wave of pleasure washed through him. He took himself in hand and with only a few quick strokes he peaked, whispering Percival’s name into the air, his head hung back limp as though he were a rag-doll while the rest of his body tightened, spasming around his lover.

Percival continued, holding him up, though Gwaine’s whole body had gone loose and pliant. When he came, his arms tightened impossibly, pushing all the air from Gwaine’s body and coaxing another moan out of him at the same time.

Percival laid him back down gently, staying inside him and laying his weight down on top of him.

Gwaine looked up into worried wide blue eyes, feeling drunk with satiation and love. “So help me Percival,” he said with a grin, “if you ask if I’m alright one more time I’ll...” he trailed off, unable to think of a suitable threat.

“You’ll what?” Percival asked with a grin, planting a wet kiss on Gwaine’s gently parted lips.

“It will be bad,” Gwaine said, his eyes feeling heavy with sleep. “Mark my words.”

“I’ve been paying very close attention to your words,” Percival said softly. “Did you mean it?”

“What?” Gwaine asked, finally finding enough strength in his arms to put a hand to Percival’s beautiful, flushed face.

“You called me your love,” Percival said smugly, kissing lightly along Gwaine’s jaw.

“Did I?” Gwaine asked with a laugh, tickling at the hair at the back of Percival’s neck.

“You did,” Percival breathed against him.

“I did and I meant it,” Gwaine said.

“Good,” Percival offered a nibble at Gwaine’s throat in reward.

“That’s what you have to say?” Gwaine asked, mock offended. “I tell you I love you, and you say ‘good?’”

Percival pushed up onto his forearms, the movement slipping him free of Gwaine’s body and making them both groan forlornly.

“Well it is good isn’t it?” Percival said eventually, brushing the hair from Gwaine’s forehead. “It’s good if the man I love, loves me in return, isn’t it?”

Gwaine felt like his face might crack he smiled so wide. “Better than good,” he said, pulling Percival down for a kiss.

They lay like that for some time, kissing the gentle kisses of longtime lovers even though they’d just begun.

Finally Percival pulled away and found a cloth to wipe them clean before he rolled Gwaine to his side and crawled into bed behind him.

As Percival curled up around him, wrapping him up again, but this time in tenderness instead of lust, Gwaine pushed back into the hard muscle of Percival’s chest, and felt like he finally belonged somewhere.


End file.
